Error Adolescente
by tisaklm
Summary: ella lo amaba y el la odiaba solo basto una noche para unirlos
1. Capítulo 1

De nuevo había sido rechazada por parte del rubio le dolía eso después de todo el pensaba que era tonto enamorarse y mas de una chica como ella

—vamos Isabel no puedes estar así por un idiota como el —animo su amiga mientras le abrazaba

Parece que a Isabel le perseguía la mala suerte desde que había roto con su primer novio viktor

Desde ese momento no volvió a tener otro novio

—vamos a demostrarle que tu vales mucho Isabel — dijo alexy el quería darle su merecido a nathaniel por haberle dicho esas palabras a Isabel

Flash Back

Ella se acercaba a el todo parecía en cámara lenta el corazón de la azabache palpitaba demasiado rápido como si tratara de huir de su pecho

—toma nathaniel —le dio una carta la cual ahí venia su confección de amor el solo la tomo

—yo no salgo con chicas estúpidas —dijo enojado ya estaba harto de que lo molestara Isabel

—esta bien nathaniel —salio corriendo con lágrimas de ahí mientras las personas murmuraban cosas a su alrededor o se reían de ella

Fin del flash back

Ella se sentía rota emocionalmente el era mas fuerte que ella

Si tan sólo el hubiera dicho que si ella daría todo de ella para hacerlo feliz

Pero el no sentía lo mismo el siempre estuvo enamorado de la delegada de la otra clase melody ella se había dado por vendida y tiempo después ella empezó a salir con castiel

Eso lleno de celos a nathaniel el la rechazo haciendo que el se arrepintiera y se volviera mas frío

Ella era prima de castiel eso hizo que el rubio la odiara solo por esa absurda razón

El la odiaba y ella lo amaba dos sentimientos tan opuestos al igual que el agua y el aceite pero al vez tan iguales

Los días habían pasado siendo los peores enemigos de Isabel cada vez que iba al instituto la gente la miraba con burla

Este día no era la excepción era su culpa por haberse declaro al rubio ella era igual de inteligente que el pero era mas torpe y extrovertida mientras que el era mas reservado y frío

—parece que no aprendes tu lección bicho raro —la miro con burla amber la melliza de nathaniel

—tu tampoco mi primo no le interesas —sonrió con victoria mientras que caminaba para otro lado ella se saltaría las primeras dos clases total no le afectarían tanto

Ella tenia a sus amigos que le pasarían los apuntes de esa clases o le harían una coartada para que el profesor o profesora no saliera a buscarla

Fue ala azotea casi nadie subía era un lugar calmado para relajarse saco su celular tenia unos mensajes ahí que eran de un numero desconocido los abrió por curiosidad

[ chat con desconocido]

Hola me recuerdas soy viktor

Quiero verte de nuevo

Comunicarte conmigo si quieres

[ fin del chat ]

Sus ojos se cristalizaron no podía ver de nuevo a viktor eso le haría mal toda vía le dolía recordar como fue que cortaron

El le había dicho que tenia otras prioridades antes que salir con una chica tan soñadora que sus sueños no se lograrían

Lloraba de nuevo de tristeza ninguno de sus amigos sabia que habían tenido un novio ni como habían cortado

Ella no tenia experiencia con los chica nunca pudo salir con otro después de haber cortado con viktor habían pasado cinco años

Desde eso

¿Pero que quería viktor? Ellos ya no tenían nada que hablar tampoco tenía por que buscar el perdón de ella después de todo eso fue hace años

Las clases habían pasado con regularidad para ella anotaba todo y respondía todo lo que le preguntaran sus profesores

Al salir del instituto no podía creer lo que veía ese era viktor su corazón se detuvo el tenían un ramo de flores se acercó a ella

—Hola —saludo el mientras que Isabel se preguntaba así misma ¿que hacia en su instituto?

—¿que haces aquí? —pregunto confundida no podía creer que su ex novios estuviera enfrente de ella

—quiero recuperar te —se acerco mas a ella para abrazarla sosteniendo aun el ramo de rosas

—viktor no —dijo mientras lo apartaba de el bruscamente haciendo que soltara el ramo de rosas

Todos observaban el espectáculo que hacían los dos varias mujeres se morían por estar en el lugar de Isabel ellas no hubieran rechazado a de chico

—viktor aquí no es el mejor lugar para hablar —dijo la chica mientras levantaba el ramo de rosas

—entonces vamos ala cafetería que esta cerca —miro a Isabel suplicando que fuera con el

—esta bien —acepto yéndose con el

El otro día ella no sentía mal por lo de nathaniel fue bueno habar con viktor y haberle dicho que estaba enamorada de otro chico habían quedado como amigos

Se había levantado con ánimos de maquillarse un poco y ponerse un vestido azul corto de tirantes con escote de corazón se puso una diadema su cabello no era muy largo su cabello que digamos

Había llegado con normalidad al instituto ignorado a todos pero se topo con sus amigos que la miraban mal

—¿quien era el ?—dijo enojada rosalya mientras que alexy también le miraba con los brazos cruzados

—bien creo que es hora de que sepan —dio un suspiro —el es mi ex novio —revelo Isabel


	2. Capítulo 2

Sus amigos la miraban sorprendidos nunca hubieran imaginado que Isabel hubiera tenido un novio

—lamento no habérselo dicho —escucho los bufidos de rosalya y alexy

—Isabel y ¿que quería el aquí?—preguntó con curiosidad rosalya tal vez eso era lo necesario para que la azabache se olvidara del rubio

—querían que volviéramos —soltó un suspiro —no volveré con el

—¿pero por que?—pregunto esta vez alexy

—cortar con el fue doloroso y el me dijo cosas muy malas al momento de cortarme —apretó sus puños y cerro los ojos no podía permitir que sus amigos la vieran llorar

—esta bien —dejarían de interrogarla no podían dejar que ella se pusiera triste y mas por que desde hace varios días había sido el centro de atención de varios alumnos y estaba en boca en boca de todos los estudiantes del instituto

—valla parece que eres idiota rechazar a ese bombón es no tener cerebro —decía con malicia cierta rubia las palabras con la que la describían perfectamente ala rubia era " perra "

—por favor amber a quien entre dos soy mas inteligente que tu —sonrió con cinismo Isabel

—al menos yo si obtengo todo lo que quiero —arrogantemente la rubia mientras miraba sus uñas pintadas de color azul verdoso

—aja no veo mi a mi primo a tu lado —sonrió triunfante amber parecía que le iba a salir humo por las orejas su cara estaba roja como tomate

—ya ustedes —dijo calmada mente castiel mientras se dirigía a su prima

—tu ven conmigo —la señalo y se dio vuelta para después seguirlo ella

—no quiero que viktor se te acerque —la miro desafiante mente el no quería que su prima saliera de nuevo herida

—pe-pero —trato de renegar pero castiel la interrumpió

—pero nada el es tu ex novio no puede llegar simplemente con un ramo de rosas y volver —chasqueaba su lengua sabia que viktor no era bueno para Isabel

—lose —bufo

—sabes que quiero lo mejor para ti Isabel —acarició la cabellera azabache de su prima —por eso te cuido —le dio un beso en la frente

—lose —se ruborizó de la vergüenza

—los vemos esta noche en la casa de iris —le sonrió mientras se iba a reunir con su novia

«como ha madurado » se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia sus amigos

Ese día a todos les demostraría que podía ser fuerte y olvidar a nathaniel

Después de todo ella no volvería rogarle Ella toda vía tenia su dignidad

—Isabel te vez hermosa —

Le sonrió sus amiga

—gracias igual tu— le devolvió la sonrisa

—wow te vez hermosa isabel si no fuera gay ya te hubiera tirado labia —dijo pícaramente mientras sus dos amigas empezaron a reír por el comentario

—bola de idiotas —dijo nathaniel mientras caminaba para hablar con melody

—valla el no se rinde con melody —dijo con burla alexy

—si — no podía reír sintiendo como su corazón se estruja va ella sabia que nunca los sentimientos de nathaniel pudieran corresponder la

Sentía envidia de melody de que ella pudiera tener el corazón de nathaniel ella solo podía tener el odio de el solo por ser prima de castiel

Quería llorar pero no podía tenia que ser fuerte el no podía ver de nuevo como se derrumba por el


	3. Capítulo 3

Había despertado tenía un dolor muy fuerte de cabeza y también en su vientre cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba en su habitación cuando se levantó se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda ¡¿Que mierda había hecho?! Descubrió el cuerpo de su acompañante no podía creer a quien veía

Busco sus cosas rápidamente no quería estar cuando se despertara el rubio de seguro la mataría o le diría muchas ofensas

Salio del apartamento del rubio mirando para todos lados no quería que la vieran salir de ahí

Había llegado al instituto rápidamente apenas y había tenido tiempo de alistarse y taparse las marcas que tenia de chupetones de su cuello

Estaba nerviosa esperaba que nathaniel no recordará nada de lo que había pasado

Cuando estaba por entras a su salón sintió unas manos que la jalaban hacia dentro de la sala de delegados

Ahí estaba el mirándola mal la había acorralado

—isabel espero que no digas nada de lo que paso —la miro serio sus palabras eran con desprecio

—no sacó nada diciéndolo adiós nathaniel —dijo con tristeza mientras empujó al rubio y salio corriendo de la sala de delegados

Despidió ir se de pinta total a nathaniel le gustaría librarse de ella y no verla

En camino a su casa estaba llorando llego y se tumbo a su cama no había nadie en su casa

Ella no tenia nada de especial su cabello muy negro como la noche y sus ojos cafés muy oscuros no tenia muy buen cuerpo y era baja de estatura

Se empezó a comparar con melody ella tenia el cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos azules tenia muy buen cuerpo y tenia una muy buena estatura

Melody prácticamente era la chica perfecta ella no lo era en lo mas mínimo

Después de unos minutos se había quedado dormida

Había pasado semanas isabel no se sentía bien su aspecto era demacrado se podían notar sus ojeras y sus ojos sin brillo alguno apenas y se notaba que tomaba tiempo para arreglarse y les había pedido a sus amigos que le dieran su espacio personal para poder sentirse bien

Ha veces faltaba a clases pero no se dejaba que le afectará en sus calificaciones seguía teniendo un buen promedio y entregaba sus tareas y trabajos

Sus amigos estaban preocupados por ella pero ella negaba a decirle sus problemas

Nathaniel se sentía cómodo cuando faltaba pero cuando venia a clases todos murmuraban que había sido su culpa

El solo se limitaba a escuchar y no decir nada al menos la azabache había cumplido con su palabra nadie había sabido el error que habían cometido un par de semanas atrás

Siempre que le veían pequeños recuerdos de esa noche se sentía asqueado

Estaban en clases de historia cuando isabel sintió ganas de vomitar le pido al su profesor salir

Había regresado su aspecto lucia mucho peor el señor farres al verla así pido que se retirara y ella asintió y salio del salón

Todo el salón se había quedado con la duda de ¿que le estaba pasando ?

Isabel al salir del instituto se dirigió ala farmacia a comprar unas pruebas de embarazo

Al pedirlas la señora la miro con desaprobación isabel se moría

de vergüenza


	4. capítulo 4

Miraba los resultados eran positivos el de las tres pruebas no sabia si llorar o reírse de si misma

No podía creer que en su vientre creciera un hijo de nathaniel algunas veces había soñado con eso pero no ahora

El la odiaba con toda su alma mientras que ella lo amaba a pesar de ser muy joven aceptaría las resposabilidades de cuidar a un bebe si había sido muy madura para abrir las piernas también lo haría para cuidar a un bebe

No le diría a nathaniel de seguro lo negaría hasta su muerte y no se haría cargo de su bebe

Tan sólo le daría mas razones para odiarla mas estaba llorando tendría que abandonar sus sueños por completo

Tendría que buscar un trabajo con el cual empezar a ahorrar para la llegada de su bebe

Podía ver como sus sueños se derrumbaban por completo solo por un error

Solo haría esos exámenes para poder salirse de su instituto extrañaría algunas personas de su instituto

Pero tampoco podría amarrar a nathaniel a su lado también no quería destruir los sueños de el si aceptaba hacerse cargo del bebe

El bebe solo seria de ella esperaba que no se pareciera a nathaniel

Para cuando creciera nadie notara el parecido con el y sus amigos no preguntaran sobre ¿por que el parecido con nathaniel?

Lo mas probable es que su bebe saliera mas con sus genes que los de nathaniel

Estaba llegando a su instituto su aspecto estaba mejor había logrado dormir mejor las pastillas le había funcionado y los té que había tomado para los de su vómitos y mareos le había funcionado

Había vuelto a hacer la de antes

Le iba a decir a sus amigos sobre lo de su embarazo primero se lo diría a rosalya y alexy y después a los demás

—¿rosalya y alexy podemos hablar ?—preguntó isabel esperanzada de que no estuvieran enojada con ella

—esta bien —dijo alexy cansado por fin se dignaba a decirles algo

—vamos —les jalo hasta el gimnasio para que nadie los escuchara

—¿para que vinimos aquí? —preguntó dudoso —les quería decir que estoy embarazada —dijo toda roja isabel y sin decir ningún rodeo

—no puede ser ¿es de viktor? —pregunto alexy sorprendido y isabel negó

—¿entonces de quien es? —preguntó rosalya demasiado sorprendida siempre pensó que ella sería la última en embarazar se de todas las chicas del grupo

—prefiero no decirlo pero he decidido dejar el instituto —dijo jugando con sus manos nerviosamente

—¡no lo aras !—negó rosalya mientras la miraba con desaprobación

—tengo que hacerlo rosa

—no isabel —regaño alexy

—pero es la única opción —dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos isabel

—no lo es isabel tienes que seguir estudiando —la abrazo rosa y alexy

—esta bien seguiré estudiando pero también trabajaré en la tarde — abrazo mas fuerte a sus amigos haría ese pequeño sacrificio por sus amigos

—bien se me olvidaba nathaniel me dio esto —dijo dándole un justificante a isabel

—lo firmo el señor farres así que no te preocupes por eso —dijo alegremente alexy


	5. Capitulo 5

Sus amigos le había dado todo el apoyo a pesar que unos Estaban sorprendidos y algunos decepcionados de ella

Pero no tenia la valentía de decirle a su primo ya que tenia miedo de que reaccionará mal

Nathaniel no le ha vuelto a dirigir la palabras y eso la alegraba

Había tenido un cambio rotundo al enterarse que estaba embarazada empezó a cuidar mas su salud y su alimentación

Tomaba todas las vitaminas que la doctora le decía

Cuando había llegado al instituto todos se volteaban a verla murmurando cosas kentin había venido corriendo hacia ella

—isabel ya lo saben todos —dijo kentin muy preocupado

—¿de que hablas ? —pregunto nerviosa

—de lo de tu embarazo peggy esparció la noticia —dijo apretando sus puños estaba súper enojado

—no puede ser —dijo saliendo corriendo del instituto y kentin fue detrás de ella

—pobre isabel —dijo con tristeza melody mientras entraba ala sala de delegados

—¿que paso con ella? —pregunto sin importancia nathaniel

—esta embarazada —revelo melody dejando impactado a nathaniel

—¿y tu como lo sabes? —pregunto nathaniel curioso también estaba ala vez nervioso

—ella me lo había dicho —suspiro melody y devolvió su vista hacia la de nathaniel

—peggy la vio saliendo de una clínica de maternidad y le tomo fotos para hacerlo noticias no puedo creer lo mala que puede llegar a hacer —dijo enojada melody mientras se iba directo por unos papeles

—¿y quien es el padre? —pregunto nathaniel no podía creer que isabel estuviera embarazada

—ella se reuso a decirnos — apretó los papeles nathaniel que tenia en sus manos había una posibilidad de que el bebe fuera suyo y que por miedo no se lo hubiera querido decir

Ya era hora de salida había echado un pequeño vistazo al expediente de isabel para saber su dirección quería confirmar sus sospechas

Su casa estaba cerca del instituto

Eso le era mas fácil

Camino hacía la casa de isabel hasta que estaba enfrente de ella toco la puerta y unos minutos después estaba ahí la pelinegra con sus ojos hinchados y rojos de haber llorado demasiado

—¿que quieres aquí?—pregunto con desagrado y reprimiendo su llanto

—¿el bebe es mio ? —pregunto con cierto desagrado mientras que isabel no sabia que decir

—no lo es —mintió isabel ella no quería arruinar el futuro de el

—¡lo sabia! —decía con cierto descaro nathaniel

—puedes irte por donde viniste —le cerro la puerta en la cara de nathaniel

Había llegado temprano para no toparse con los demás alumnos

Melody ya estaba esperando

—la directora te espera en la sala de profesores —decía melody triste mente con su voz entre cortada

—esta bien —asintió isabel mientras iba directamente ala sala de profesores sabia lo que le esperaba

Sus pasos eran lentos hasta que llego ala sala de profesores ahí estaba su directora viéndola con enojo

—señorita isabel nos hemos enterado atrás vez del periódico de peggy que usted esta embarazada solo le diré que no sera expulsada pero también por castigo tendrá que ayudar los delegados principales y todas las actividades que presente el instituto aquí no se le aplaudirá lo que ha hecho también sus padres se les imformara sobre su estado —le informo la directora roja de la ira salio rápidamente de la sala de profesores

Parece que el mundo conspiraba contra ella no podía creer que el mundo fuera tan cruel con ella para que los juntara a ella y a nathaniel

Camino despacio ala sala de delegados ya les había ayudado antes ese castigo después de todo no era tan malo podría ver mas a su primo ya que se la pasaba ayudando a melody en su trabajo de delegada de su clase

Abrió la puerta estaba su primo ahí y la miro con enojo ella solo se encogió de hombros

—sabia que no era buena idea que salineras de nuevo con viktor — isabel solo todo los ojos

—el no es el padre ya te lo dije — chasqueo la lengua si el supiera que es del mismísimo delegado al que tanto odiaba y que le quería robar la novia lo mataría de seguro

—¿entonces de quien es ? —preguntó enojado mirándola con rencor

—eso no te incumbe — entro de repente nathaniel

—no lo quiere decir por que tal vez no sabe ni de quien es — dijo muy seguro de si mismo

«si supieras que es tuyo » pensó isabel mientras aguantaba las ganas de darle un golpe ala cara al rubio

—¡no vuelvas a decir eso nathaniel !—dijo golpeando la mesa castiel su prima no era una cualquiera y no dejaría que un idiota hablara mal de ella

—solo digo la verdad entonces ¿por que no ha dicho el nombre del padre? —cuestionó el rubio

«solo no quiero arruinar tu futuro »pensó isabel mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas salio corriendo de la sala de delegados

—¡viste te lo dije! — dijo para después soltar una carcajada había " acertado " con sus palabras

No le importaría se iría del instituto cruzo la puerta para irse al parque

Cuando llego al parque se sentó en un banco alejado de las demás personas

Sabia que por haber corrido así pudo haber ganado a su bebe pero simplemente no era lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar las palabras del rubio

Ha veces el podía llegar a hacer muy cruel no podía ser que de la persona que se había enamorado fuese una mala persona

El pensaba sobre isabel cuando le dijo melody que estaba embarazada le desagradaba la posibilidad de que el fuera el padre simplemente ella no era perfecta

No era melody ella si era perfecta isabel solo era una persona desagradable no tenía un gran cuerpo y tampoco una estatura al menos promedia pero melody era todo lo contrario tenía un cuerpo perfecto y una estatura muy buena no era ni alta ni baja

No sabía como se había acostado con ella todo era culpa del maldita alcohol ella de seguro aprovechó su estado para acostarse con el

Las palabras que le había dicho le había tranquilizado que no era el padre de todas formas el no podría hacerse cargo

El solo pensaba en si mismo sin importarle los demás

—enserio nathaniel eres una mala persona —se quejo melody Mientras entraba ala sala

—solo dije la verdad

—pero salio llorando de aquí isabel —dijo apretando una hojas con sus manos

—no es mi problema —rodo lo ojos


	6. Capitulo 6

Sus padres estaban totalmente enojados con ella su madre lloraba ¿que habían hecho mal? Se preguntaban

—¡¿quien es el padre?!—pregunto enojado su padre

—no lo diré —dijo muy convencida de si misma estaba retando sus padres

—¡vete de mi casa! —ordenó su padre ella solo obedeció se marcho de ahí solamente con su celular y un poco de dinero

Al salir sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir sus padres no habían comprendido nada ni siquiera la había apoyado

Ahora ¿adonde iría? No podía molestar a ninguno de sus amigos ya la habían ayudado demasiado

Tampoco pensaba en irse con su primo se enojaría mas de lo que ya estaba

Tampoco contaba con la ayuda de nathaniel simplemente no quería nada de el no le había dicho que era el padre de su hijo solo para no arruinar el futuro de el

Pero había arruinado el suyo de seguro pensaría que se había aprovechado de el por estar borracho cuando había sido todo lo contrario

Con tan solo pensar en nathaniel sentía como su pecho dolía no estaría nada mal dormir en una de las bancas del parque total ya no tenia un techo donde dormir

Sabia que no era nada bueno para su bebe pero que se le podía hacer saco su de su pantalón su celular y vio la hora

Era ya muy tarde eran las once cincuenta de la noche camino para el parque ninguna tienda estaría abierta para comprar al menos algo de comida

Sentía frío había salido descubierta sin ponerse al menos un suéter prácticamente estaba muy indefensa en ese momento

Le preocupaba su bebe todo lo que le pasara a ella le perjudicaría a el o a ella quería llamar a su amiga rosalya

Pero sabia que estaba de seguro con su novio y no quería causar problemas

Temblaba del frío mientras traba de abrazarse a si misma para al menos tener un poco de calor

Pero no conseguía nada solo sentir mas frío había llegado al parque se fue a sentar en una de las bancas

De seguro amber si la viera se reiría de la desgracia de ella sus ojos se llenaron mas de lágrimas solo podía llorar como un bebe

No sabia como actuar solo era una adolescente boba que la habían preñado

—¿estas bien? —pregunto una voz muy conocida para ella

—¿viktor? —levantó la mirada y se lanzo a abrazarlo

—vamos todo estará bien —dijo viktor dándole leves palmadas en la espalda mientras ella traba de retener su llanto

—vamos —dijo separándola de el para tomar de su mano y llevarla a su auto

—gracias —dijo subiendo al auto de viktor

En la mitad del camino se había quedado dormida isabel viktor pesaba en su plan

Sabia que necesitaba casarse para conseguir ser el jefe de la empresa de su padre

Le ganaría a su hermano mayor solo había vuelto para completar su plan había contratado un investigador privado para saber todo sobre su ex novia

Sabía que estaba embarazada pero lo único que no sabia de quien era el padre pero eso le convendría mas

No le importaba usar a isabel y a su hijo para conseguir ser el jefe de la empresa de su padre

La convencería que podría tener todas las comodidades y mejores prestaciones para su hijo se casarían lo mas rápido posible

Y ella estudiaría la preparatoria en casa con maestros particulares

De seguro aceptaría el sabia que ella haría todo por su hijo sonrió con malicia cuando el semáforo se puso en verde

Ella iba a hacer de nuevo suya y junto con su bebe todo le estaba saliendo acorde a sus planes

Ese chico le había facilitado todo


	7. Capitulo 7

Lo había rechazado

No quería estar con el simplemente ese día acepto irse con el para no quedarse a dormir en la calle

Su ropa estaba desalineada no había comido en dos días y su cara estaba roja de tanto llorar

No podía creer lo que le estaba

Pasando mientras que el padre su hijo vivía en las comodidades de su casa y disfrutaba de lo que le pasaba

Ella solamente lo estaba haciendo para no ser egoísta y no dañar el futuro del rubio

Pero estaba dañando su futuro

Y a su hijo

Se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberle dicho la verdad pero aun así la relación entre ellos no era buena

No quería que su bebe creciera en un habiente así

Se llevo las manos a su vientre cuidaría a su hijo y le daría la mejor vida que pudiera

— te primeto saldremos de esta — susurro acariciando su vientre con mucha ternura

A pesar de todo para ella no era un error y sabia que era lo único bueno que le pudo haber dado nathaniel

No podría al menos tener su amor pero tendría un hijo de el

Se imaginaba a un pequeño azabache con ojos cafés eso la llenaba de ilusión

A pesar de que su padre tomara esa noche como un error que nunca debió de haber ocurrido ella lo tomo como uno de sus mejor días de su vida ya que ahí engendró a su pequeño retoño

Su mirada se había perdido de nuevo trataba de pensar donde se iría

De seguro si amber la viera se estuviera divirtiéndose de lo lindo mientras que ella sufría

«debo de dejar de pensar en ellos » se dijo a si misma no debían venir malas personas a su mente

Había pasado unos días por fin había obtenido un trabajo por la tarde

Donde le permitiría pagar un pequeña habitación con un baño y comida

Las cosas con el padre de su hijo iban cada vez peor ya no solamente se burlaba de ella si no también de su bebé

Ella no le gustaba que hiciera eso pero tenia que aguantar ya que sus emociones dañarían a su bebe

—mueve te estorbas —dijo nathaniel con unas cajas

—perdón...— dijo isabel moviéndose de lugar para dejar pasar al rubio

—¿y el padre de tu hijo? —pregunto nathaniel curioso

—es un idiota — respondió metiéndose en su trabajo ya que ella tenia mucho mas trabajo que un delegado

—isabel... Deja esos papeles y descansa —dijo melody entrando ala sala de delegados

—no es mi castigo y tengo que cumplir con el —dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

—¿y tus padres no te han buscando? — preguntó ya que sabían que la habían hecha do de su casa

—no pero no importa el va a hacer mi nueva familia —dijo tocando su vientre

«que idiota » pensó nathaniel rodando los ojos mientras ella hablaba con melody no podía creer lo tonta que había sido la azabache

—me alegro ¿y cuando sabrás si sera niña o niño? —preguntó con una sonrisa tocando el vientre ligeramente abultado de azabache

—dentro del quinto mes —dijo con una sonrisa le encantaba hablar sobre su bebe

—bueno ve haciendo tu castigo que si no lo terminas la directora te pondrá mas trabajo —dijo dándole unas leves palmadas en su espalda ala azabache


	8. Capitulo 8

Estaba llena de papeleo su habitación era un desastre ya que últimamente no había dormido lo suficiente y no había tenido tiempo de ordena

—¡mierda! —dijo mientras que buscaba unos papeles se le habían olvidado en el instituto

Había llegado casi durmiéndose al instituto tenia unas grandes ojeras no había tenido tiempo de arreglarse muy bien

La ropa no le hacia falta su mejor amiga le había dado unos cambios

—isabel puedes dormir si quieres en la sala de delegados —dijo melody mientras ordenaba unos expedientes

—no estoy bien —dijo mientras barría

—debes dormir al bebe no le hace bien que estés tanto tiempo en movimiento —regaño melody quería ser la mejor tía

—deja la total si pierde a su hijo sera culpa de ella —cizaño el rubio mientras entraba con unas pancartas

—¿para que son las Pancartas? —pregunto isabel mientras nathaniel caminaba hacia ella

— la directora dice que los pongas en lugares estratégicos donde los alumnos los vean —dijo el rubio dando le las pancartas

—si ya voy —dijo saliendo de la sala de delegados con las pancartas

—por fin termine —dijo alegremente ya no tenía mas trabajo que hacer

—no ha terminado —dijo nathaniel con una sonrisa cínica

—no puede ser — dijo alterada

— eso te pasa por salir embarazada — dijo con burla

— tu no sabes nada nathaniel —dijo con sus ojos cristalizados

—deja de llorar y ayuda al club de baloncesto —dijo entregándole una lista para después irse

—¡isabel!— grito un pequeño niño

—¡Luis!— se agachó a su altura para abrazarlo

—isabel ¿puedes cuidar a Luis horas extras? —pregunto la madre del pequeño

—claro —le vendría bien que le pagaran tiempo extra

—bueno nos vemos hasta las cinco de la mañana —dijo la mujer saliendo por la puerta

—vamos a jugar isabel —la arrastró el pequeño hacia su habitación

—voy a tener que conseguir otro trabajo —dijo mientras se ponía su ropa

«cuidar a Luis no me da el dinero suficiente tengo por lo menos que trabajar cuidándolo y de cajera » se dijo a si misma mientras daba un suspiro

—¡isabel!—hablo su amiga

—¿que pasa? —dijo la chica dejando su mochila

—ten...—le dio unos folletos

—rosa...—se quedo sorprendida al leer el título del folleto

—metí ya tus papeles —dijo con una sonrisa — y también fui ala casa de tus padres por algunas cosas tuyas

—¿por que lo hiciste? —preguntó alterada sus piernas empezaban a fallar

— también me decepciona que no me hallas dicho quien es el padre leí tu diario —dijo mientras la visión de isabel se volvía borrosa.


	9. Capitulo 9

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente

Hasta darse cuenta que estaba en la sala de delegados

—al fin despiertas —dijo de mal humor un rubio

—hmp —se estaba apenas incorporando su vista le estaba fallando

—sera mejor que vallas a tu casa no creo que sea buena idea que te quedes aquí — dijo mirándola severamente el toda vía no sabia la verdad eso alegro a isabel

Ayer había sido el día con mas emociones vividas le estaba empezando a preocupar su vida junto con su embarazo

—¿como te fue en la ecografía ?— por fin se había dignado su primo a hablarle

—trillizos— dijo isabel suspirando toda vía la noticia no la acaba de resignar

—¡¿Que?!— grito castiel sorprendió

—eso mismo hice yo cuando me lo dijeron — sonrió isabel

—pues vaya ese chico si que tiene una gran puntería —entro melody ala conversación

— y también una gran huida para no hacerse cargo —dijo entrando por unos expedientes

—¿que te traes contra isabel? —pregunto ya irritado por el comportamiento del rubio

—me cae mal —dijo para después salir de la sala de delegados

—si que lo mato —dijo castiel apretando los puños

—solo no le hagas caso es un idiota —isabel trato de calmar a su primo pero sabia que se merecía eso que le decía el rubio las personas habían tomado mas o menos bien su embarazo

Y no la había criticado tanto ya que las políticas de la escuela mas los maestros prohíben el acoso y la discriminación por cualquier cosa.

Habían pasado volando los mese ya tenía cuatro meses de embarazo su vientre estaba muy grande varios pensaban que ya estaba en las ultimas

—valla si que esta grande tu pansa isabel —dijo con burla kentin mientras acariciaba el vientre de ella

—es por los trillizos —sonrió le gustaba sentir el tacto tan cálido que le daba kentin

—isabel ¿quien es el padre? —pregunto lysandro mientras guardaba sus cosas en su casillero

—emm pues un chico —respondió isabel nerviosa

—dejarte de hacerte la graciosa —le pego un zape alexy por detrás

—pues si ni modo que fuera de una mujer te hubiera dejado embarazada —dijo lysandro con una sonrisa amable

—¿ y que serán? — preguntó alexy curioso el estaba emocionado Por la llegada de sus sobrinos ya que veía a isabel como una hermana

—bueno se dejaron ver antes de lo cinco meses pero no quería saber el sexo de los trillizos hasta que nazcan —dijo soñadora mente

—esta bien sabremos hasta dentro de cinco meses más —dijo kentin suspirando a pesar de que le dolía que isabel hubiera sido de otro estaba alegre por los bebes

El quería que ella lo viera con otros ojos que no fuera de hermanos

—isabel mi mas sentido pésame tendrás que ir al apartamento del rubio teñido —dijo alexy mientras le daba unas leves palmada en su espalda

Y todos empezaron a reír por el comentario de alexy pero aun así le preocupaba mas por que ahí había engendrado a sus trillizos

Y le ponía nerviosa regresar a ese lugar


	10. Capitulo 10

Estaba nerviosa al estar en el departamento de nathaniel aun sabiendo que solo era para hacer tareas

—acabemos rápidamente —dijo el rubio dejando pasar ala azabache

—esta bien —asintió la chica tampoco le agradaba quedarse mas tiempo con el rubio

—lo volvisteis a hacer mal —dijo el rubio enojado por el error de la azabache

—perdón —se disculpo borrando el error de las pancartas

—como pensaba eres una inútil —dijo el rubio no quería que fuera imperfecto su trabajo

—si melody se hubiera equivocado no le hubiera dicho nada ¿verdad? —pregunto mirándolo fijamente

—ella no se hubiera equivocado — la reprendió el rubio — y comparándola contigo ella es mucho mejor

—lose simplemente es un insulto que sea comparada conmigo —dijo parándose —terminaré mi parte en mi casa

Se fue sin mirar al rubio simplemente por orgullo no quería llorar

Sentir amor por el la lastimaba ¿acaso era masoquista? No lo sabia

Solamente había otra persona que sabia su pequeño secreto y era ex mejor amiga rosalya

Se habían peleado

Solamente tenia a a kentin, armin, lysandro, alexy, castiel y a melody que se había convertido en su nueva mejor amiga

Muchas personas que pensaba que eran sus amigos le habían dado la espalda inclusivamente sus padres

Paso por una tienda de ropa veía las vitrinas se sentía deprimida

Su cuerpo no le permitía ya usar ese tipo de ropas

Y tampoco se podía permitir comprarse ese tipo de ropa

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir y decidió irse rápidamente de ahí

—que bueno que llegaste isabel —decía su compañera de cuarto

Al menos le agradecía a rosa haberle metido los papeles para un programa que ayudaba a las madre adolescentes embarazadas

—¿que pasa lenka?—preguntó isabel preocupada

—debes tener cuidado no solamente es un bebe si no tres — decía lenka regañando la

—lose pero aun así mis acciones son de adolescente boba —dijo con una sonrisa

—no eres boba ¿y como te fue con tu compañero? —pregunto centrándose en su cama

—mal —decia la chica estresada sentándose en su cama

—¿que te dijo? —dijo calmada

—lo mismo de siempre —suspiro y cerro los ojos

—¡que tipo mas malo! — bufo la pelirosa

—ni me lo digas —chasqueo la lengua isabel tratando de no pensar en el

—lastima que un chico tan guapo y mal corazón —se tiro en la cama

—no debes de hacer eso —le regaño isabel

—no pasa nada si me tiro para atrás tu debes cuidarte mejor —dijo lenka con una sonrisa

—tu también recuerda que no solo eres tu en tu cuerpo — recalco isabel

—lose pero a veces me pregunto ¿que hubiera pasado si nunca me hubiera entregado a mi hermanastro ? —se preguntó mientras cerraba los ojos

—no estuvieras aquí —río la azabache

—que graciosa reprocho su compañera

—de todo corazón —isabel le paro el dedo medio

—que grosera —se ofendió lenka

—no soy toda una dama — corrigió entre risas isabel

Ella también se había hecho la misma pregunta pero no cambiaría nada en absoluto su bebe era un pedacito de ella


	11. Capitulo 11

Su profesora Delanay les estaba explicando sobre los métodos anticonceptivos

—maestra tengo una pregunta —levantó la manos amber

—señorita amber haga la pregunta —dijo la profesora cruzándose de brazos

—si hay tantos métodos anticonceptivos ¿por que isabel quedo embarazada?— lo dijo con burla y todo el salón empezó a reírse menos isabel y sus amigos

—señorita amber salga se de mi clase —ordeno la maestra

Y amber salio de la clase con un sonrisa triunfante mientras que isabel se moría de vergüenza

Enserio no podía creer lo mala que podía llegar a hacer amber y eso que estaba embarazada de su hermano

Vaya tía que le vino a buscar a sus hijos lo único bueno es que ya no la podían obligar a abortar ya que tenia mas de las doce semanas Si nathaniel se llegara a enterar que es el padre

—miren ala santa embarazada —se burlo amber

—ella estará embarazada pero tu eres una zorra desolada —insulto kentin tomando de la mano a isabel llevándosela lejos del grupo de las zorras

—muchas gracias —agradeció isabel

—para eso están los amigos — le sonrió kentin —no le hagas caso tu no tienes la culpa de nada y tu tienes mejores principios que ella

—lose —le sonrió isabel

Las clases habían terminado se quedaría para ayudar a nathaniel ya que melody había faltado

—me duele la espalda —se quejo isabel

—como no te va a doler si cargas una "pansita " —dijo con burla nathaniel

—tengo tres bebes creciendo en mi interior — reprocho isabel y volvió a sus tareas

—que bueno que no soy el papa — ordeno unos papales

—si no quisiera que tuvieran a un padre tan amargado como tu — contraatacó isabel aunque le doliera

—creerme si hubiera sido el padre no me hubiera hecho cargo —decia nathaniel el era joven para tomar esa gran responsabilidad

—¿y si fuera melody la embarazada ? —preguntó con un tono lleno de melancólico

—me haría cargo —esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

Había llegado a cuidar al pequeño Luis ese niño era un amor y siempre se comportaba bien

Ella quería que sus bebes fueran igual a Luis ya que sabía que nathaniel en esa edad era un niño muy rebelde y era muy mala persona y algunas cosas de el siguen en el

—¿cuando los podre conocer? —preguntó mientras acariciaba el vientre de isabel

—dentro de unos pocos meses —le sonrió isabel le encantaba que Luis estuviera tan emocionado por la llegada de sus bebes estaba segura que seria un gran amigo para sus bebes

Había llegado a su habitación que compartía cansada no aguantaba la espalda y los pies

Maldecía a los estúpidos espermas de nathaniel ya que no solo le daría un bebe si no tres

En ese momento no estaba para aguantar a nadie su estado de animo había estado de estar feliz a enojada

Solo quería dormir no estaba para poder platicar sin que ella fuera tan descortés

Se recostó en su cama y a los minutos se quedo dormida


	12. capitulo 12

—¿como están los trillizos —preguntó castiel

—pues bien solo que no me dejan comer bien —sonrió isabel mientras que con su mano acariciaba su vientre

—¿has pensado en darlos en adopción ?— preguntó castiel mientras que la sonrisa de isabel se transforma en una mueca

—¡no nunca jamas!—renegó ella

—tal vez deberías son demasiada carga para una adolescente —protesto su primo

—aun que lo sean yo amo a mis bebes y no los alejaré de mi —dijo ella cruzándose de brazos

—esta bien — dijo el chico sonriendo dándole un abrazo

—tengo un antojo de galletas —dijo isabel haciendo con muecas

—¿es del bebé o tuyo? —arqueo una ceja castiel

—del bebe voy a pedirle galletas a kentin — dijo saliendo del aula con alegría

—valla para no tener el padre a su lado bien que se las arregla —se burlo nathaniel al entrar al aula

—eso demuestra que no necesita a un hombre a su lado —dijo castiel muy orgulloso

—pero bien para superarme —un puñetazo golpeó la cara del rubio

—¡mejor cállate!—salio del aula furioso

—me alegro que estés mejor —dijo isabel poniéndole una pomada en la cara

—no gracias a ti —rodó los ojos isabel

—parece que tu odio no cambiara — cerro la pomada

—exacto por fin después de tanto tiempo lo entendiste — aplaudió nathaniel

—no puedo creer que una persona como tu me siga gustando — salio corriendo de la sala de delegados

Nathaniel no se preocupo por ello solamente vio como ella se marchaba amaba hacerla enojar o llorar

—soy tan patética —dijo en la azotea

—no lo eres —dijo una voz detrás de ella

—¿rosalya?—se voltio para ver a su amiga

—ya no quiero seguir peleada contigo —isabel la abrazó

—perdón por no contarte nada solamente tenia miedo —dijo llorando

—lose el padre es un idiota —acaricio la espalda de isabel

—es mas que eso — trató de separarse de rosalya para secarse las lágrimas

—algún día se arrepentirá —dijo rosalya enojada con nathaniel

—el sólo tiene ojos para ella —trató de reprimir el llanto

—no llores por el no vale la pena —sonrió rosalya volviendo abrazarla

Habían pasado dos días desde la reconciliación con rosalya todo marchaba ala perfección

Pero para isabel casi no las náuseas empezaron a incrementar junto con los antojos y cambios de humor

—me dio una patadita —dijo melody muy emocionada

—yo también quiero estar embarazada —dijo rosalya emocionada viendo como el bebe daba pataditas

—¡rosalya! —regaño un albino no quería ser tío todavía

—¿que pasa lysandro? —se voltio rosalya

—¡no quiero ser tío tan joven!—reclamo el albino

—rosalya no están bueno estar embarazada no sabes cuanto sufro por las mañana y noches —sonrió isabel

—no estarías sufriendo si te hubieras cuidado —interrumpió nathaniel

—tenías que arruinar todo —dijo melody enojada ya no aguantaba las actitudes del rubio

—por favor melody no puedes felicitar a este tipo de acciones —dijo furioso nathaniel

—claro que puedo ella se esta haciendo cargo sola y sin ayuda de alguien —dijo melody defendiendo a isabel —pero acción que no apoyo es el aborto agradezco que ella no lo aya hecho


	13. capitulo 13

Isabel ya tenia cinco meses su vientre se veía mucho mas grande todos querían tocar su vientre ya que les llamaba la atención sentir las pataditas de los trillizos

—que lindo me patio —dijo kentin mientras acariciaba el vientre de isabel

Isabel veía con ilusión a kentin le hubiera encantado que debes de ser el padre nathaniel el padre fuera kentin ya que siempre estaba muy atento a ella

Pero no le alegraba que sus bebes patinarán mas cuando ella veía a nathaniel pareciera que sus bebes sabían quien era su padre

—son muy inquietos —dijo isabel con un leve sonrojo

—la verdad que si —dijo kentin

Ese sería su día de descanso y su compañera no estaría hasta mas tarde

Flash back

Estaba en la fiesta no había bebido mucho mientras que un rubio si había bebido bastante

Pero se notaba que toda vía tenía el control de su cuerpo

Ella se acerco ala barra de tragos para tomar un poco más de soda

—sabes no había notado lo hermosa que eras —dijo detrás de ella un rubio

—nathaniel...

—no te hagas la tímida te he notado como me miras toda la fiesta —la arrastro con el fuera de la fiesta

—nathaniel creo que estas muy tomado —dijo isabel preocupada el nathaniel que ella conocía jamás le diría eso

—no lo estoy —nego acercándose ala pelinegra

—nath...—fue interrumpida por los labios de nathaniel posándose sobre los suyos

Fin del flash back

Recordó el momento donde el rubio la había besado le hubiera gustado que hubiera sido verdad esas palabras

Pero sabia que eran solamente provocadas por el alcohol que había bebido esa noche

Ella también tenia la culpa se había dejado llevar por las caricias del rubio

Le hubiera gustado que todo hubiera sido diferente

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por su mejilla


	14. Capítulo 14

Había sido usada por el rubio y solamente para satisfacerlo esa noche ya que solamente se estaba desahogando por no tener a melody

Había cometido un gran error y sus bebes no tenían la culpa en cada momento que el la juzga le hubiera gustado gritarle que eran sus bebes

Pero ya sabia la respuesta que le daría el rubio y lo hubiera negado hasta su muerte no quería que sus trillizos se parecieran a el

Le traerían malos recuerdos y tendría siempre que estar recordándolo se había enamorado del chico equivocado

Ese fue uno de sus error y haberse dejado llevar por las caricias y dulces palabras que le proporcionó el rubio

Quería ella ser también la fuerte y poder superar ese dolor quería ya no amar a ese petulante rubio

Que desde que lo había visto había sido amor a primera vista simplemente pensaba que era un príncipe azul y cuando no era así

—fui una idiota —se llevo la manos a su rostro

Sabia que nunca podría tener el amor de ese chico quería ser melody

La envidiaba por tener el amor del rubio y toda vía pensaba que el rubio pudo a ver tocado a mas chicas y hacerlas suyas

El fue su primera vez y a quien se entrego por amor y lo hizo sin pensar

Flash Back

Cuando estaba por entras a su salón sintió unas manos que la jalaban hacia dentro de la sala de delegados

Ahí estaba el mirándola mal la había acorralado

—isabel espero que no digas nada de lo que paso —la miro serio sus palabras eran con desprecio

—no sacó nada diciéndolo adiós nathaniel —dijo con tristeza mientras empujó al rubio y salio corriendo de la sala de delegados

Fin del flash Back

Había demostrado ese día lo débil que podía ser y nathaniel había también demostrado ese día que ella no iba a hacer nadie en su vida

«devo olvidarte » se dijo a si misma mientras acariciaba su vientre

Ese seria el último día que lloraría por nathaniel no podía seguir así toda la vida

Ya no era solamente ella y tenia que también pensar en sus hijos si ella seguía así también sus hijos sufrirían las consecuencias

Tenia que buscar a su tía aghata y sabia que ella si la ayudaría

Habían pasado unos días y se la lleva en un café internet buscando en sus redes sociales pistas sobre su querida tía

No encontraba nada era como si se le hubiese tragado la tierra

Llamaba a otros familiares y le respondían que no sabían nada de ella

Se sentía frustrada quería irse del país y sabia que ella le ayudaría hablaba muy bien tres idiomas que era su natal francés, ingles y español

Sus hijos vivirían muy bien en España junto con su tía había visitado muchas veces cuando era niña pero cuando cumplió los nueve años dejó de ir a visitarla por sus padres que habían tenido problemas con ella

Se decepcionaría de ella lo sabia aún así sabían que le daría su apoyo y cariño que no le brindaban sus padres


	15. Capítulo 15

Capítulo 15

Por fin había encontrado a su tía. Ella había dado con ella y por fin podía sentirse segura en los brazos de alguien.

—mi niña.

La abrazo fuertemente. Las lágrimas de las dos no se podían contener su vista estaba nublada.

— Perdóname

—no hay nada que perdonar — se seco sus lágrimas y las de su sobrina. — te ayudaré con tus hijos. No puedo dejar te a tu suerte.

— eres demasiado buena — se separó de su tía.

—pero cuando nazcan tus hijos nos iremos a España. Es lo mejor para ellos.

—esta bien —acepto Isabel.

Los días habían pasado y su vientre se hacía mucho más grande. Se había mudado a un departamento con su tía. Por fin podía dormir tranquila y a pesar de extrañar a su amiga no podía hacer nada .

—pronto tendré que irme. Mi tía ágata quiere que me vaya con ella a España — reveló impactando a sus amigos.

—¡no te puedes ir! — reclamo su primo.

—Castiel es lo mejor. Podré tener una vida en España y mis hijos igual. — habló tranquilamente.

—yo la apoyo — habló Armin dejando de jugar en su consola. — es lo mejor y más por que no son tan Discriminativos como aquí en Francia.

—gracias — sonrió agradecida Isabel.

—¿volveras verdad? — pregunto Rosalya.

—si cuando mis hijos entren a cuarto grado de primaria. Es fue el trato que dijo mi tía — acomodo sus gafas.

—¿ya decidiste los nombres? — pregunto kentin quien había estado pensando en unos nombres.

— si ya que se que serán dos niños y una niña — habló sonriente y acarició su vientre.

—que lindo — habló Melody. ¿Y como crees que serán tus hijos?

Pregunto Melody y la azabache se puso tensa.

—bueno... Pues creo que serán castaños o con el cabello azabache... Sus ojos serán de color miel o cafés muy oscuros.

— ¿el Papa también es azabache? — pregunto el albino.

—no... Es rubio — reveló Isabel de todas maneras no creería que sus hijos sacaran el cabello rubio .

— hay una posibilidad que nazcan rubios ¿ sabes? — pregunto Alexis.

—no lo creo — habló muy segura de si misma. — bueno iré al baño.

Se levantó de la mesa y empezó a caminar hacia la salida. Sus pasos eran lentos no podía correr como antes.

— vaya parece que no te sientes avergonzada de estar embarazada.

Antes de bajar de las escaleras se voltio y vio a la rubia con desprecio.

— yo nunca me sentiría avergonzada de mis hijos — habló desafiante.

— si como no — empezó a caminar hacia ella y la tomo por los los hombros.

— Amber separarte un poco — habló Isabel. Su voz se ponían temblorosa y es cuando ella le dio un leve empujó que hizo perder el equilibro.

Su cuerpo no pudo recuperar el empujón y está cayó por las escaleras y es cando amber se dio cuenta que no debió de haber hecho.

Podía ver como a la azabache le salía sangre entre sus piernas y eso le creo terror y corrió por ayuda.


End file.
